


Weight of the King's Armor

by Shalamaynerd



Series: Wranduin Testing Their Kinks ;) [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sexual Content, Smut, Tentacles, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalamaynerd/pseuds/Shalamaynerd
Summary: Wrathion and Anduin begin discussing their kinks and fantasies. Wrathion goes first, seeking to serve his king on his throne in his plate armor. Anduin has many worries about this, but there's nothing Wrathion can't work out.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Wranduin Testing Their Kinks ;) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Weight of the King's Armor

“If you could ask anything of me, what would it be?”

Anduin’s question seemed rather open, though the conversation they were having at the moment surrounded their own personal relationship. More specifically, their intimate moments together. Making love was great n all, but both of them knew that they had fantasies and kinks and ideas they wanted to try out. And sometimes they didn't want to make love. They wanted sex. The two are very different concepts, really, and served their own purpose in their relationship.

Wrathion didn’t need to think much, he had many ideas, but there was something he currently craved more than the others. 

“I want two things.”

“Two?”

“In the throne room, full plate armour.”

Anduin was taken back, both by how utterly unknown wrathion’s fantasies are to him, but also the fact Anduin was expecting something more realistic. Something easier to accomplish.

“I...I might be able to pull off the plate armour, though i can’t imagine that being very comfortable.” Anduin frowned. “But in the throne room? Wrathion, there is never no one in there. It’s far too public of a place.”

Wrathion shook his head. “I can find a way to clear the room.”

Anduin didn’t like the idea, wasn’t sure what Wrathion could possibly do. Anduin could always have the guards step out, doors and hallway locked down, but there were always SI:7 no matter what. And the room echoed like crazy. It was far too big for his liking. And there was no bedding, no comfortable places, the only furniture was the throne-

“You want to have intercourse on the throne?” Anduin asked. 

Wrathion smiled “Where else?”

“I-I can’t.” Anduin felt flushed. “The mere idea- it’s - i can’t help but think about those who sat there before me. I don’t know if I could...could do such scandalous things directly on the throne!”

“I’m sure a Wrynn king has been serviced on the throne before” Wrathion smirked. “Besides, what better place to test out some power play but with a king on his throne in his wartime plate.”

It was odd, honestly, that maybe Anduin felt a little bit better about it when Wrathion seemed completely okay with being bottom the entire time. It still felt wrong, but having Wrathion, a black dragon, top him, the king on his throne, seemed like an insult to his entire kingdom and family line. 

But also, the more he thought about it, the more he liked that idea too. 

No, even if he wanted to bottom, Anduin cared too much about the importance of the throne in this context to do so. 

“As long as you’re okay with being bottom.”

“Of course, my king.” Wrathion agreed, purring his title. 

Wrathion wasn’t someone who liked to bottom much, though he and Anduin never subscribed to a top or bottom role. They switched all the time. Wrathion just enjoyed topping more. Anduin seemed not to care for either. During past sessions, they would switch multiple times, so the idea that they would pick a role and stick with it this one time seemed new and interesting. 

“Well….If you can clear the throne room, I guess i’m down for this.”

“You won’t regret it, my dear.”

-

Mathias Shaw didn’t like to think himself surprised, but he hadn’t expected the Black Prince Wrathion to appear within his office. The whelp did whatever he wanted without permission, what could he possibly want with the SI:7? With him? Immediately the spymaster was suspicious. 

“I come on behalf of King Anduin.” Wrathion said, standing before the man’s desk. 

Shaw frowned, not quite believing him. Anduin wasn’t afraid to speak to his spymaster, and if he couldn’t visit in person, Shaw either received a coded document or one of the SI:7 would come with a report of him “talking to himself”. Anduin has never sent Wrathion of all people to speak with him.

“What does he want?” Shaw asked, Wrathion clearly pleased to have been accepted as an audience. 

“Your King requests the withdrawal of the SI:7 and all other personnel from the throne room between the hours of-”

“No.” 

“-midnight and four in the- wait.” Wrathion paused, then frowned. “What do you mean no?”

“I’ve never heard a more obvious assassination plot in my life.” Shaw grumbled, half joking, mostly serious. 

“You think I want King Anduin Wrynn dead?!”

“I think,” Shaw turned his attention to paperwork, an added insult to the dragon, “that this is something my king would have asked for personally, not through a servant.”

Wrathion’s blood boiled at the total show of disrespect, and it showed. Mathias Shaw didn’t play, didn’t fuck around, and clearly didn’t trust Wrathion. Which, honestly, Wrathion understood, but…

“Well,” Wrathion huffed, “I must ensure what the King is preparing for goes to plan, and the less that know, the better. I’m sure a spymaster would understand.” 

“Then don’t fuck in the throne room.”

Wrathion froze, staring daggers into the man. Shaw looked up to meet his gaze, then stared him down. This spymaster radiated intimidation that honestly impressed the leader of the Blacktalon, none of his own spys could reach this level. Not even Left and Right, who were masters in their glaring daggers. 

“I-We-He-” Wrathion struggled to defend himself, deciding that fooling the spymaster wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. 

“Okay, fine.” Wrathion folded his arms, knowing that Anduin didn’t want anyone to know, and that by talking to Shaw he was breaking Anduin’s trust. But Anduin didn’t need to know, and what he didn’t know didn’t hurt him. “I told him I would take care of any witnesses, this is as indirect as a command from your king gets, but it still stands.”

“So I was right.”

“It’s what he wants, can you not accommodate your poor lonely needing king?” 

“Forgive me for not trusting a black dragon alone with a Wrynn…”

“You are more than welcomed to watch.”

There was a pause in their conversation, and Wrathion felt himself dig a bigger hole of things Anduin didn’t need to know about. Anduin already lived a life expecting someone to always be watching him, this wouldn’t be anything different, would it? Anduin would be fine. 

“What.” Shaw asked simply. 

Wrathion spoke again with more confidence. “You can watch if you really don’t trust me that much, however I would prefer our king doesn’t know, and you must never tell anyone what you witness.”

Shaw seemed to think for a moment, his hand lightly tapping the desk. 

“It’s my job,” Shaw spoke, “to keep secrets for the royal family.”

Shaw thought back to all the dark secrets he knew. 

“I’ve been keeping Wrynn secrets since before Anduin was born. I know things about his father that no one else alive knows, and - believe me - it will stay that way with King Anduin.”

Shaw remembered Varian’s loneliness, which never ever went away. It stayed with the man up to his unfortunate death. Varian forever missed companionship that no woman since Tiffin could provide, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try. He refused to remarry, it wasn’t in his heart, but at least a year after Tiffin’s death the man sought sex workers. He would again only two more times, during some of the most difficult and crushing times of war and loneliness. The man also once got absolutely wasted with Jaina Proudmoore, both connecting on their sorrowful love lives. 

Shaw knew little about Anduin’s experience, but that was mainly because the young king HAD little experience. He started discovering masterbation like any young teen does, the only interesting thing Shaw could remark on was the use of the light and shadow in his acts. Specifically, void tentacles. Aside from reports from Pandaria, Shaw never knew Anduin to use shadow magic in any other way. 

Aside from that, Anduin’s only been intimate with Wrathion, and that’s only been since the dragon’s sudden return as a representative of Azeroth. 

Wrathion was going to try to pull this throne room thing off even without his help, Shaw wasn’t an idiot. 

“Does that mean the king has your aid?” Wrathion asked with a grin. 

“Of course.” Shaw nodded. 

“Great!” Wrathion felt excitement run through his blood. “Now, one last thing.”

“What do you want?”

“You mentioned that you knew a thing or two about...his likes.”

“Leave.”

“But servicing the king is the goal, is it not!?”

-

Anduin usually retired from his war plate by the afternoon, did his duties, ate dinner, completed some paperwork, then went to bed early in the morning. Today, however, Anduin found himself in his war plate much later, and after dinner he returned to the throne room, per instructions. Upon returning to the room, he found it empty, no guards, no nothing. The doors seemed closed, the one he walked through the only one not locked. 

Anduin sighed as he sat down on the throne, facing down the long hallway that ended with long, heavy doors to the outside kingdom. He didn’t know what to expect, but eventually Wrathion appeared before him. 

“The room is clear, your majesty.” Wrathion purred. “Doors are locked. It is just you and me.”

And Shaw, Wrathion added mentally, hoping the spymaster would at least enjoy the front row seat or whatever. 

“Are you sure this is what you want again?” Anduin asked, the sound of the plate knocking against itself as he adjusted in his throne. 

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, my dear king." Wrathion purred. 

"Well," Anduin paused, metally preparing himself, then looked back up to his partner. "I'm ready when you are."

Wrathion smirked, stepping forward, up the steps, towards the throne. 

He paused, taking in the sight of his king in full war plate, sitting on one of the most powerful thrones on the planet. Happy with what he saw, he knelt down between his king's legs. 

As Wrathion placed himself down in front of the throne, he let his hand fall onto Anduin’s plated thigh. The mere gesture itself was already making the young king turn red. He wasn’t a stranger to sex, no, but he grew up differently then most. He was a prized object never to be touched, never to be even thought about in that way, and even the most innocent of gestures were not to be done with him. Sometimes Anduin would see one person place their hand on someone’s side, only meant as a comforting “i understand”, and yet even that was forbidden with the king. 

Each and every time Wrathion started their intimate encounters, he started with his hand on Anduin’s thigh. It was a signal they both could quietly give each other, and should Anduin not be interested, or the other way around, the hand would be pushed away. 

Anduin watched as Wrathion made eye contact for a moment, another small act that made Anduin feel flustered. Eye contact durring sex was… something he felt uncomfortable with, but Wrathion seemed to have this strange ability to make him like it. Wrathion used eye-contact like a secret weapon, knew when to use it, when not too. For just the moment, it sent a shiver down Anduin’s spin, the bright red eyes what really gave Wrathion the power. 

As Wrathion looked down, he leaned in forward, letting his mouth get ever so close to the plate that covered Anduin’s crotch. The shiney plate was well made, did it’s job well, however usually meant to protect the king and his ability to create an heir, was this time protecting Anduin from the hot breath that escaped Wrathion’s open mouth. Anduin watched, unable to feel anything until Wrathion pressed his mouth to the plate. The pressure was small but powerful, and Wrathion began to lick the plate as he listened to Anduin’s breathing slowly grow louder. 

Drool collected on the plate and began falling down onto the throne, dripping into a puddle on the cushion that kept the king’s ass from cramping when sitting on the marble chair for hours on end. Anduin watched intently as his lover made out with the piece of armor, mouth almost glowing in the heat it produced. Wrathion made sure that the armor warmed up, just enough to aid in the feelings of pleasure, not too much to make it uncomfortable or even hurt. 

Wrathion dragged his teeth against the plate, scratching it, leaving marks within the metal.  
Despite how utterly sexy that was , Anduin couldn’t help but think of how he’d need to fix this later, or ask for a newly forged piece, and how embarrassing that would be considering it was JUST the crotch piece. He couldn’t bear revealing this to Shaw for Shaw to take care of, even though he knew the spymaster would do without question. But what of the worker to made the part? Would Anduin just need to order an entire new set, but that’d be so expensive and-

Wrathion could feel Anduin slowly losing his desire to continue on with this, knowing that it had something to do with the anxious thoughts he had often. To combat this, he moved on. 

Anduin felt his mind blur again as Wrathion removed the crotch piece, gaining access to the thick black leather pants he wore under the plate. Wrathion ran his hands up Anduin’s thighs, messaging over his crotch, earning a much louder moan from the king. Hearing the moan felt like music, Wrathion smirking and eagerly continuing his work.

Anduin leaned back on the throne, looking away as he felt Wrathion’s mouth press against his pants again. He felt Wrathion’s bare hands reach the belt, a simple one in design, not seen with the rest of the plate armor. He heard the click of the bucket and felt his love move onward without hesitation. Tugging at the pants, Wrathion elected to unzip the fly slowly, letting the noise linger in their ears. With each click, the pressure his pants left on him decreased. 

There was a pause, a moment where all Anduin felt was one last hot breath against his crotch. Then, Wrathion leaned away slightly, pushing Anduin’s pants down, just off his hips, just enough to help free his member. 

Anduin gasped again as his cock felt the colder air of the room, no longer pressed against hot fabric. He looked downward, watching as his lover leaned back in, wrapping his mouth around his head. Just as the temperature had changed, it changed again. 

Wrathion’s breath was hot, but the inside of his mouth was hotter. Their first time together, the king was caught off guard and backed off due to how uncomfortable it felt to have his cock near something that felt like fire. However, this was not their first time, since then Anduin knew what to expect, feeling much more on guard, and Wrathion knew when to tone it down. 

Wrathion chose not to take it too slow, sucking Anduin off was only just to build up to the main event, should all go to plan. He could already tell that if he weren’t careful the king wouldn’t last long in the armor. Anduin was usually much more squirmy, this time showing his excitement through heavy breathing and moaning. They could orgasm multiple times before, however the armor stole much of Anduin’s energy away, and there was a very real threat that he’d not be able to continue upon releasing the first time. That shit was heavy on Anduin’s frame, made specifically for him or not. 

Wrathion’s head rocked up and down, running his tongue around the cock inside of his mouth, letting his mouth fill with saliva only to let it pour out in drool, sliding down the rest of Anduin’s cock, dripping onto his pants below. Wrathion couldn’t help it, he drooled a lot when horny. 

As he continued, listening to the noises of pleasure coming from his partner’s mouth, Wrathion felt a hand rest on his head. A large hand, heavy with leather and plate protecting the skin beneath, ran each individual finger into his dark curls. His curls pulled on his head, getting caught on the edges of the plate armor. Wrathion purred loudly at the attention, loving the weight of the touching on his head. Loving the pull of his hair, however unintentional. 

Then, finally, Wrathion felt Anduin take a bit more control. The hand grabbed his head, his hair, and helped Wrathion bob on his cock. Wrathion felt himself moan loudly, absolutely loving the control his partner took. Finally, his king was showing authority. Wrathion slowly stopped working on him, allowing the king to do most of the work, moving Wrathion’s head by himself. 

Wrathion felt Anduin’s hips being to move, rutting up to meet with his head being pushed up and down. Wrathion went along with it perfectly fine, excited even more so when Anduin began to do more then rut, bucking his hips forward, face fucking the man at his knees. 

Wrathion loved being handled like this by Anduin. No one else but Anduin. Anduin was always so very careful, cautious, hated needing to use force against anyone for any reason. But Anduin knew that in this situation Wrathion desired it. Desired Anduin to use force against him. Desired to see Anduin as a much more dominant position. 

The humanoid dragon could hardly take it, reaching down into his own pants to fondle himself. He was already stone hard, leaking pre-cum from the attention he was receiving. Wrathion never needed much personal attention to get off, he could control his own horniness much more than any human could. Anduin seemed to always need more time, more stimulation, then him. 

Wrathion was more than happy to deliver to his needs, no matter their positions. 

He felt a salty taste in his mouth, Anduin finally leaking pre-cum. Wrathion wrapped his tongue around the king’s member one last time before deciding it was time to move on again.

He placed his hand gently on Anduin’s thigh, Anduin taking the sign and slowing down. His hips settled and his hand began to pull away from Wrathion’s hair, pulling a few strands with it. Wrathion could feel the king attempt to free his hand from the strands, but Wrathion motioned him onward, allowing the strands to snap from his head. It was so few the dragon hardly cared. 

Wrathion stood up from between Anduin’s knees, momentarily stretching his limbs. He held out a hand to offer Anduin the same break, however Anduin shook his head. With that, Wrathion climbed upon the throne, resting himself in Anduin’s lap. 

The dragon leaned forward, catching the king in a kiss, slowly rubbing his crotch against the king’s thigh, his leg touching the king’s cock. He felt the member twitch against him. Anduin pushed slightly into the kiss, however Wrathion did not take it any deeper. He pulled away to place his lips near the king’s ear. 

For a moment, he let his panting and heavy breathing warm the king’s ear, eliciting more deep moans from him. Anduin seemed to enjoy the heavy breathing more than the moaning, especially when the heavy breathing warmed anything near it. 

“My King,” Wrathion spoke in a breathless whisper. “I am yours.”

Anduin closed his eyes, listening to the words, each and every syllable going straight to his dick. 

“I’ll give all I have to you, should you desire.” he continued, rutting harder, leaning just a bit closer, speaking just a bit more out of breath, “Take me.”

It was too much. As much as Anduin would’ve loved to continue onwards for hours, making use of the entire night they’d reserved, he’d be a fool to think he could last that long. Not here. Not wearing what he wore. 

The king let out a gasp, betraying his coming orgasm. He could feel tears within his eyes, blinking them away.

Placing his heavy hands on Wrathion’s hips, he pushed his lover gently off of him. Wrathion stepped back, down a step, watching as the king rose from the throne, the metal of his armor clinking together, echoing across the throne room. Then, his hands still on Wrathion, he moved him towards the throne. 

Wrathion moved along, facing the throne, gazing at all it’s beauty and glory. There was not much time to really think about each and every part that made it beautiful, Anduin pushing Wrathion down. Wrathion sat on the throne with his head pushed into the back marble, his knees sinking into the cushion, his arms holding the sides of the throne. 

Wrathion felt his knees shake in anticipation. It was perfect, the position. Anduin didn’t want to appear submissive on his own throne, didn’t want Wrathion to appear dominant on the throne that didn’t belong to him, each position a disgrace to tradition, his kingdom, and most importantly his family. Instead he settled for the dragon looking more like the king’s whore, the dragon’s head much closer to where the king’s ass would be, not where his crown would be. 

This position, of course, Wrathion only took pleasure in considering the man rubbing his dick on his ass. He would never bow to any other in the same way and to even think so would be insulting. 

Anduin ran his heavy hands down Wrathion’s sides, taking the him of his pants and pushing them down to Wrathion’s knees, exposing his backside to the cold room. Then, without any hesitation, the king drove his cock into Wrathion’s hole, pushing all the way in, stopping only when there was nothing more to give. 

Wrathion grunted, his hands shaking, teeth grinding together. While he wasn’t without lubrication, he hadn’t quite the time to apply in generous amounts. What he had was natural, from his own eagerness. Anduin slipped inside easy, but there was a roughness to it that Wrathion found both uncomfortable and amazing. The slight pain with each thrust only heightened his peak. 

Anduin couldn’t stop the sounds that came from him as he rammed into Wrathion, his ability to control himself slipping. While this was a normal occurrence during intercourse, it seemed this time he was having problems. 

Standing up, not sitting on the throne, Anduin felt the weight of his armor ten times more. With each thrust the aches of his limbs grew. He held onto Wrathion’s behind, trying his best to not lose his pace. 

His hands felt sweaty within his leather and plate gloves, the heat rising within him to uncomfortable levels. His entire body was drenched in sweat, his body temp feeling as though he were with a bad case of the flu. 

It’s fine, he’s felt like this before, intercourse was a workout, especially in armor.

Yet, Anduin felt himself slow. He was overheating, his legs shaking, and he was losing his energy to continue. 

Wrathion snapped out of his own pleasure, feeling the cock within him slowly begin to soften. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not until after his king orgasmed. 

“W-Wrath-” Anduin could hardly get words out of his lungs. “I-I can’t-”

Wrathion frowned, figuring his lover could use some help. Wrathion began to push himself against Anduin, fucking himself to keep friction as the king slowed. 

“No, Wra-” Anduin was losing it. He was losing his climax. “Let me...Let me take the armor o-”

Wrathion slammed himself back. “No! P-Please!” He cried out, desperate. He needed the armor, it was what he craved, but Anduin was losing his release. There had to be something they could-

“S-summon those t-t-tentacles!” 

Anduin wasn’t sure he heard Wrathion right, freezing momentarily. 

“W-What!?” Anduin asked, his face growing red. “H-how do you know- know about that?”

“Don’t worry about that right now!” Wrathion growled, “Do what you have to to FUCK ME!”

Throwing away the power dynamic, Wrathion felt frustration rise within. He continued pushing himself back against his lover, receiving nothing in return for a small amount of time that felt far too long. Wrathion was so close, so close to release, but this too was making it difficult. 

Then, something changed, and Wrathion could feel them. Feel slimy, thick, cold void tentacles. Where they came from he didn’t know, didn’t care, the back of the throne all that was in his face. The tentacles wound themselves around his knees, helping him stabilize himself. Another found it’s way into his mouth, Wrathion taking it in eagerly. He moaned loudly, feeling the sound rumble through his chest. 

As for Anduin, the tentacles wrapped tightly around his legs and upper thighs, locking his legs in place. They held him up, lightening the weight of the armor on his body. With the armor not as overbearing, the king could place the energy spent on standing into his thrusts. 

With the aid of the void, Anduin built back up his arousal, his cock hardening quickly. He rammed himself into Wrathion, leaning forward to place more weight against him, pushing the dragon’s body against the throne more. 

The pushing, the force, was all Wrathion needed to reach his climax. He groaned loudly, gasping as he released his loud onto the throne cushion below. He gasped to regain his breath, riding out the high with the cool marble against his face. 

Anduin continued to thrust harder, faster, his chest on fire with exhaustion. He felt another tentacle wind it’s way up his plate, curling around his neck, lifting his head slightly upwards. The slime was cool, the tip of the tentacle rubbing against his face. 

Anduin’s mind went blank, shortly after coming to his climax. He felt it peak, releasing his load into Wrathion, leaning over him with his whole body, pushing all of himself inside one last time. Wrathion shook under the weight of his king in full armor, the pressure too good. Cum dripped out of his backside, down to his knees, staining the cushion more. They would definitely need to replace this cushion, though the two were far too occupied to care at the moment. 

Anduin rested on top of Wrathion for a while, regaining his own breath before recalling the void tentacles back into wherever they came from. Without their support, Anduin collapsed onto the steps leading up to the throne, Wrathion slipping off the throne to join him. 

For a good few minutes, the two leaned on each other, panting, as Anduin began to unbuckle and slide off the plate armor. Once Anduin took off the shoulder pads Wrathion joined him, aiding in removing the armor. 

While working on it, Wrathion leaned up to kiss Anduin, the two stealing kisses as the last of the plate tumbled off the steps and clattered to the throne room floor. 

Anduin resting his head back against the throne. 

“I can’t do that again, Wrath.” 

Wrathion purred, leaning his head against Anduin’s chest. “Once is enough for me.” 

Anduin knew that Wrathion would probably actually enjoy doing this again, but appreciate the thought.

Anduin nudged Wrathion gently. 

“Hm?” Wrathion looked up to Anduin, nothing but love and adoration within his eyes. 

“How did you know about the void tentacles.”

Wrathion hesitated, looking away from Anduin. 

“I….Well, my love-” Wrathion couldn’t lie. “Shaw knows more than he lets on.” 

Anduin froze, taking a moment to realize what that implied. 

Wrathion felt worry, for the moment, as he realized he maybe should have told Anduin that Shaw was here, that maybe he’d asked Shaw about more personal things and-

Anduin’s face turned bright red and he hid within his hands. 

“Shaw, I’m so so sorry,” He spoke loudly into the room, “please never ever speak of this. I’ll make it up to you I swear.”

Wrathion burst into laughter, Anduin hiding more, grumbling.

“When's the last time that man had a raise?” Wrathion pondered. 

Anduin groaned in embarrassment.

Next time it would be his turn to decide the kink, and whatever he decided, it wasn’t going to take place anywhere but in the privacy of his own god damn bedroom. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never written smut before but really want to try it out. I have a lot of ideas for Wranduin following the idea of them testing kinks and fantasies together. Please, if you enjoyed, let me know! If anything sounds off, criticism is welcomed. Thank you!


End file.
